How Deep Is Your Love
by WrappedInARiddle
Summary: AU Story - Brooke and Lucas's once happy marriage is now a distant memory. After Lucas compromised their wedding vows, Brooke felt like her only choice was divorce. Now 10 years later the old lovers reunite in Tree Hill for a friends wedding. I don't want to give too much of the story away. After the 1st chapter the major plot points will be revealed. For Diane :) Ch 5 ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So this is a new story I have been working on for the lovely Dianehermans. She has some of the neatest ideas. :) This story will be quick, it's only going to be five chapters.

 **Summary:** AU Story - Brooke and Lucas's once happy marriage is now a distant memory. After Lucas compromised their wedding vows, Brooke felt like her only choice was divorce. Now 10 years later the old lovers reunite in Tree Hill for a friends wedding. I don't want to give too much of the story away. After the 1st chapter the major plot points will be revealed. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Tree Hill related, if I did the show would have gone a completely different direction.

 **How Deep is Your Love**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

"Mr. Scott," The judge began, "I noticed you are choosing to represent yourself." The judge removed her glasses, "There's a proverb Mr. Scott, 'a man who is his own lawyer has a fool for a client' have you heard this before?"

"Yes, your honor." Lucas looked across the courtroom to where Brooke was sitting; Lucas thought she looked beautiful; she was wearing a simple black wrap dress with her hair pulled back into a low bun. "I wanted to show my wife that I was committed to making our marriage work, I never thought it would come to this. When she filed for divorce I told her I would not be retaining counsel, she can have whatever she wants."

"So you're a fool then." The judge smiled, "Alright, let us proceed." The judge looked over to Brooke, "Mrs. Scott, I would like to hear from you before we continue to the division of the assets."

Brooke stood up, "I would just like to say that I am saddened my marriage is coming to an end," Brooke wiped at the tears streaming down her face, "But he was unfaithful and I can no longer trust him. My only request is I would like to reinstate my maiden name."

The judge frowned, "The clerk will put into record that Mrs. Brooke Scott would like to restart using her maiden name." The judge looked at her notes, "After today you will resume being known as Ms. Brooke Davis." The court recorder made a note, "Now to the division of the assets."

Brooke let out a whimper, "May I be excused for a moment your honor." The judge nodded, Brooke quickly exited the courtroom.

Lucas's heart was throbbing; he left the courtroom behind her, "Brooke, wait up!"

Brooke turned, "Leave me alone Lucas. I don't want to talk to you, the only reason I am here is because my attorney said I needed to be here to make the request about my name." She patted her cheeks with a tissue. She noticed then just how exhausted he looked, there were deep purple bags under his eyes, his cheeks were hallow, his skin was sallow and his jawline was covered in stubble. She looked at his attire and shook her head, "Did you just roll out of bed? You're so wrinkled, you look like a hobo. I mean you couldn't even take today seriously?" Against her better judgment she put her hand on his bicep, "Are you alright?"

His skin burned under her touch, he looked into her eyes and was mesmerized by all the little green flecks that now sparkled under the light beaming in through the skylights above them. He couldn't believe just how horribly he had screwed up his life. 'She's going to hate you when you tell her about the development with Isobel,' "Can we have dinner tonight?"

Brooke dropped her hand from his arm and laughed, "You cannot help yourself can you? Our divorce is going to be finalized in less than an hour and you're asking me to have dinner with you? You are incorrigible."

Lucas wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her, kiss her until she remembered how much they loved each other. She had kinked her eyebrow at him and flashed him the dimpled smile that drove him wild. "Come on pretty girl it's just one meal, consider it a proper end to our union. Our relationship started with a dinner, let's close out the circle."

Brooke smiled again, "Actually if memory serves correctly, our relationship began with me..." She leaned in close and whispered the rest in his ear, "Naked in the back seat of the jeep."

Lucas let out a groan, "Now you have to have dinner with me, because you are getting way too much pleasure out of this." He backed away, "It's almost perverse."

Brooke cackled, "Well we were together almost a decade Luke, I know you better than anyone I suppose."

He smiled at her with delight, "That's true. Well I don't count THAT as our first date, technically we started dating freshman year, I saw you at the Halloween party and I knew I had to make you mine. The following week we had dinner and the rest is history."

She closed her eyes and took in the memory. She opened her eyes, smoothed out her dress and headed back to the courtroom, "Alright, I'll have dinner with you. Pick me up at 7. Don't be late," She motioned to his clothes, "And don't be wrinkled."

* * *

"I cannot believe you are having dinner with him." Rachel said from the living room.

"His reasoning was very compelling." Brooke stood at the full length mirror in just a white lace pair of panties and matching bralet. "I need your opinion on what to wear."

"Does it matter," Rachel huffed from the doorway, "You're wearing new lingerie. Did divorce make him less of a drunken cheater or are you just that horny?"

Brooke turned around and put her hands on her hips, "You didn't see him Rachel." Brooke sighed, "He looked broken, he was so skinny and ragged. I figured one dinner wouldn't cause any trouble. I didn't buy anything new, I had these in the closet, I just hadn't had anywhere to wear them. I mean look they're so dainty and romantic." Brooke twirled in the mirror.

"Dainty and romantic, perfect combination for dinner with your EX husband." Rachel rolled her eyes, "Do you even know if he's still seeing that slut?"

"It was a one-time thing Rach, he divulged in court today that he has been seeing a therapist, he's been going to AA meetings." Brooke held up a floral sundress, Rachel shook her head, "I understand where you are coming from but I just don't see the harm in attempting to move forward. I've spent a great deal of my life loving Lucas Scott Rach; I can't just turn that off because he cheated on me."

Rachel crossed the room and opened Brooke's closet, "Here you should wear this one."

Brooke took the navy blue eyelet sundress with a scallop hem from Rachel, "Thank you." Brooke could see the look of concern on Rachel's face, "Don't look at me like that, it really is just dinner." Brooke pulled the dress over her head and looked in the mirror.

Rachel came up behind Brooke and put her head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her chest, "Just be careful B. Lucas cheated on you five months ago with some skank named Isobel, I think if you want to start over, you should, even if I think Lucas Scott deserves to be stoned for his crimes." Rachel kissed her cheek, "Just be careful please," Rachel let go, put her hands up and backed away, "That's all I'm saying. Have fun tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That isn't saying much," Brooke said as she put in her drop earrings, "There isn't anything you wouldn't do."

* * *

"Thank you for walking me to my door Luke," Brooke announced as she looked for her keys.

"I wish this night didn't have to end so soon." Lucas pulled her into him, "When did we become adults that cared about our jobs." He kissed her collar bone, "What do you say we call in sick tomorrow. We can drive down the coast, stay in Myrtle Beach for the night."

"As tempting as that sounds I think we should call it a night and just plan a second date." Brooke found her keys and started to unlock the door.

Lucas kissed the back of her neck, "Please pretty girl, what have you got to loose."

'My heart,' she told herself. "Nothing I suppose, there isn't anything worse than finding out your husband cheated on you with a hooker he met at an AA meeting." After the words came out she wished she could take them back.

"I'm so sorry baby, let me make it up to you." Lucas spun Brooke around so she was facing him, "Let's go to Myrtle Beach, we can stay in that cute little hotel we stayed at on our honeymoon." Lucas started kissing her neck again, "Come on baby you know you want to say yes. So just say yes." He kissed her earlobe, "Say yes."

Brooke giggled, "Alright, fine. Yes, yes, yes!" Brooke unlocked the door and headed inside, "Give me a few minutes to pack a bag and leave a note for Rachel."

"The Red Woman herself. Is Lady Melisandre lurking around somewhere?" Lucas whispered as they entered the dark apartment, "I should have brought something to protect myself."

"She hates when you call her that Lucas," Brooke walked towards the hallway, "I don't think she's here, she told me she had plans with Owen tonight."

Brooke opened the door and Lucas rushed inside, this was the first time he had been inside Brooke's bedroom, after she moved out he wasn't allowed over to Rachel's apartment. The room screamed Brooke Davis, the bed linens were a red and black damask print. He noticed all the picture frames on her dressing table, he was certain there wouldn't be a picture of the two of them but it didn't stop him from checking. The last thing he noticed was the chair in the corner, "You didn't give away my chair, I'm surprised."

Brooke ran her arm along the worn black suede back. "I couldn't, I always loved this chair. I figured the best way to punish you would be to lie and told you I donated it." Brooke shrugged, "How many thrift stores did you check?"

"At least a dozen," Lucas sat is jacket down in the chair. He pressed his lips to Brooke's, "If Rachel isn't home we could just stay here." He pulled back and grinned devilishly.

"Nope broody, you promised me a trip to Myrtle Beach, we are going to Myrtle Beach." Brooke smiled. "Or you can just go home."

"No, Myrtle Beach it is. You can't blame a guy for trying right?" Lucas headed towards the door, "I'm going to get a glass of water, would you like one?"

"Yes," Brooke said from the closet. Lucas disappeared into the hallway and almost immediately afterwards Brooke heard his phone ring. Brooke poked her head out of the closet and searched for Lucas's phone in his jacket. She took out the phone and silenced the ringing. "Four missed calls, aren't you popular Mr. Scott." Brooke took the phone and sat down on the bed, the screen lit up and Brooke gasped at who the caller had been, _ISOBEL_ Brooke tapped the phone a second time, "Locked," she said aloud. She closed her eyes and typed 0-3-0-4, her birthday and it opened. "So predictable Lucas," she said out loud as the welcome screen appeared. Brooke saw the four missed calls she noticed on the home screen and seven text messages. She couldn't help herself and she clicked on the message icon:

 _Luke, I went to the doctors today... Guess what it's a boy! Congrats daddy, I know you wanted a son. See you in a few days, Isobel._

 _Name ideas: Riley, Ripley, River... I'm really liking "R" names, what do you think._

 _Trever, Tanner, Bing, Bax, Larkin, Opie, Rafe_

 _Atticus, Heathcliff, Cullen, Gulliver, Huckleberry, Tristan, Silas_

 _So I haven't heard back from, work must be busy. Plus today was "D" day right. I'm so excited for us to start our lives._

 _I'm starting to get worried, why haven't you called yet?_

 _If I don't hear from you soon I'm going to have to call your mother. Please call me. XOXO_

Brooke dropped the phone on the floor and covered her mouth. "Oh my God, oh my God." Brooke began to tremble.

Lucas re-entered the bedroom and rushed to Brooke's side, "Brooke honey what's wrong?" He reached for her hand and she slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Get out of my house Lucas Eugene Scott." Brooke wiped the tears from her cheeks and picked up his phone. She shoved it against his chest and said, "Congratulations, it's a boy."

"Wait, wait, wait, Brooke I can explain. I was going to tell you." Brooke didn't turn as she headed out of the bedroom.

"When? When he was born?" He opened his mouth, but she silenced him with her hand, "Save it you bastard." Brooke turned and kept walking till she got to the door, "Get out."

Lucas wanted to fight, he knew if he could just get her to listen she would understand why he hadn't told her, "Brooke I-"

Brooke slapped him again, she started pounding on his chest, "Get out! Now!"

"Brooke," Lucas caught her arms, "I made a mistake, I'm sorry. We can get through this."

Brooke opened the front door, "No Lucas, we can't."

* * *

 ***10 Years Later***

"P. Sawyer you make the most beautiful bride." Brooke hugged one of her oldest friends, "You look absolutely stunning." Brooke gave Peyton a once over, her dress was a very pale shade of pink with an exaggerated sweethearts neckline. The organza overlay cinched and gathered at the waist and cascaded down the sheath of the dress. It was at that moment that Brooke noticed Peyton's choice of footwear, "Converse Peyton, really."

"Hey, they're pink, totally counts as acceptable wedding footwear." Peyton winked. "So did you see my groom?"

"I did, I checked on him before I headed in to see you. Jake looks incredibly dashing." Brooke smiled, thinking of how adorable they were going to look in photographs. Jake was wearing a custom navy suit with thin pale pink pin-stripping. His shirt matched the shade of Peyton's dress and Brooke had helped him decide against a tie.

"Was it weird seeing Lucas?" Peyton asked.

Brooke was about to answer when she noticed a second person's interest was peaked and listening for her answer. "No it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Do you know how he's doing Hales?"

"No, we don't see him much actually." Haley voiced smoothing her dress down. "After him and Isobel got married they moved to Charlotte to be closer to her family, I think. They come to Tree Hill about once a month, she doesn't normally come."

"I was happy to see they are still together, children thrive in a two parent house." Brooke smiled sadly, "He was in there too."

"Who?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas's son, what is his name again?" Brooke tried to shake off the nauseous feeling that still washed over her when she thought about Lucas's family. She had always envisioned growing old with Lucas, having children with Lucas, living life with Lucas. Some days it was still hard for her to believe that Lucas had a family with someone else.

"August Sebastian Scott," Haley smiled, "He just turned ten. It seems unreal."

Brooke laughed, "How could I forget? Lucas's little ASS." August or Auggie for short was tall for his age and reminded Brooke of Lucas. He had dirty blonde hair and deep cerulean blue eyes, the two times she had run into him since she arrived he was reading. Both times it was a different book.

"It's a wonderful name, the initials are just unfortunate." Haley answered, "Did you see her?"

"Nope and I plan to do my damnedest not to. I've gone this long avoiding her, a few more days should be easy." Brooke smirked.

"You moved across the country as soon as you found out, it shouldn't be hard to avoid her." Peyton volunteered. "How is everything in California?"

Brooke closed her eyes and wished she would wake up in her Santa Monica bungalow, "California is beautiful. I love my job, the studio is thinking about helping me launch my own line. People call often, inquiring about some of the outfits the characters wear weekly, so that's exciting. I've been dating a man named Julian for a little over a year, he's nice enough. I know he wants to take the next step and try living together, but I'm not in any hurry." Brooke paused, "I should be if I want a family though right? I'm almost 32."

"You still have plenty of time honey," Haley offered, "Tell us more about Julian."

"There isn't much to tell, he's a director on the television show I do the costuming for. He loves old movies, John Hughes movies, well... Any movie actually. He's loyal and he treats me like a princess." Brooke nodded. "He's funny and thoughtful and just perfect actually. I couldn't have found a better boyfriend without using some witchy voodoo magic and making my own."

"Then why are you having trouble committing?" Peyton asked.

"Because he isn't Lucas," Brooke frowned. "I am still so hurt by what he did, pathetic I know." Brooke adjusted her dress in the mirror, "I have spent years in therapy and nothing has changed, I think about him and I just get so angry." Brooke wiped away a few hot tears that rolled down her cheeks, "He broke us when his drinking got out of control. He knocked up some slut he had an affair with and when I see him my whole body aches. It isn't fair."

Peyton opened her mouth to answer when there was a knock at the door, "It's time ladies." The wedding coordinator said with a smile.

Peyton reached for Brooke's hand, "We will talk more later. I am so glad you are here, I know being around Lucas is hard for you and I appreciate that you came. Love you both so much. Let's get married!"

* * *

"You should be so proud of me Rach, I changed my flight. I'm going to go see Julian tonight." Brooke said into her phone as she headed to her gate. "It wasn't horrible seeing Lucas, I decided though that it's time to move on. Julian loves me, it's time for me to let him in and look forward. I'm tired of looking back."

"Now boarding flight 7729 to London. Flight 7729 to London." The receptionist said at the counter. Brooke said her goodbyes and walked to the kiosk and handed the woman her boarding pass. "Have a safe flight Ms. Davis."

"Thank you," Brooke smiled. She headed through the gate and was pleasantly surprised to see that her flight was mostly empty, "Thank God for red eyes." She sat her bag down in her assigned seat and removed a pair of jean leggings, a loose tunic style blouse and suede moccasins. She headed to the restroom and closed the door. A few minutes later she exited the restrooms and returned to her seat. She pulled out a pair of headphones and a face mask and reclined her seat slightly. She exhaled and waited for take off, she had decided to change her ticket back home to Los Angeles to a red eye flight to London to surprise Julian on the set of his first movie. 'He really is a great guy,' she thought, 'He deserves for me to at least make the attempt and if it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out.' She made sure her headphones were plugged into the jack on the side of her seat, she set the station to classical, fastened her seat belt and drifted to sleep.

Brooke was awoken by some rough turbulence. The flight attendant who had checked her ticket got on the intercom, "Everyone please remain calm, the captain has engaged the fasten your seat belt sign. Please remain seated, the turbulence should subside shortly." Brooke's eyes fixed on hers as she watched her take her seat and hurriedly fastened her own seat belt.

Seconds later a loud beep started to sound throughout the cabin, the oxygen masks fell from the ceiling and the captain spoke, "We seem to have briefly lost cabin pressure, please remain calm and engage your oxygen mask before assisting others." Brooke continued to hear the static on over the captain's intercom. 'We're going to crash,' she thought to herself. The airplane dipped hard to the right, Brooke reached up and grabbed her oxygen mask. She took a deep breath and braced herself for the crash she felt was coming any minute. She looked down at her wristwatch, "One minute... Two minutes... Three minutes... Four minutes," the plane quickly nose dived and when the plane didn't re-correct she pressed her hands against the seat in front of her, closed her eyes and said the first thing that came to her mind, "I love you Lucas."

* * *

A few seconds later the plane crashed into the ocean, because the captain tirelessly tried to re-correct the impact wasn't as severe as Brooke had imagined it would be. Brooke sprang from her seat and ran to the emergency doors, a few men were already trying to pull them open. Brooke looked around at the trauma around her, she knew it was only a matter of time before the plane sang deep into the Atlantic Ocean, "Is anyone getting a signal?" Brooke demanded. Brooke saw two hands go up a few rows behind her, "Great, try to make an outgoing call. Are there any doctors on board?" Three more hands went up, "Are you injured? If not can you check for injuries." Brooke felt dizzy, the man beside her told her to sit down, "Why?" she asked.

"You're bleeding." The unnamed man tore off the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped it around Brooke's head.

"My phone is saying all circuits are busy." A voice called out behind them.

"Mine too," A second voice responded.

Brooke stood up, "Thank you." She braced herself, "Someone needs to go check on the cockpit. Keep working on that door." Brooke and a second woman ran to the front of the aircraft and heard a crack, "The plane is fractured underneath us. We have to get out of here, or we're all going to die." Brooke looked in front of her and saw the bodies of the three flight attendants in a heap crumpled to the floor. She got to the cockpit and started banging on the door, "Is there anyone alive in there?"

"Hey we got the door open." The man who scarified his shirt said.

Brooke walked back towards the rear of the plane, 'or what is left of it' she thought, "Everyone grab your carry on bags, lets try to find the in flight medical kit. It's time to get out of here." Brooke was counting moving people, she counted eleven survivors. "Does anyone have a waterproof bag? We should empty it and put all the electronics in it to keep them dry."

"We're just going to wade out into the middle of the ocean?" The woman who had headed with her to the cockpit asked with a thick Spanish accent.

"No," the man at the exit door said, "We have a raft, we're going to look for a radio, someone will come looking for us."

"We need to get out of this plane before it sinks." Brooke added.

"My name is Joseph," the man grabbed Brooke's hand, "You might have a concussion."

Brooke nodded, "I'll worry about that when we get out of here."

"I found a flood light, will this be useful?" Someone said from the back row.

"Yes," Joseph said, "I'll go out first." Joseph walked to the open door and took the bagged raft and opened it outside the plane, he put his foot down in the water, "Shit."

"What is it?" Brooke asked, trying to steady herself again.

"It isn't very deep, maybe five feet." Joseph pressed his head against the plane, "We're lucky we aren't dead."

Brooke crossed in front of him and checked for herself. She shined the light in front of them and saw land. "Thank you Jesus." She turned back to everyone, "This doesn't mean we should stay on the plane, everyone that's injured raise your hand, three of the eleven had an injury. "If you can move, please stand up, we're going to get you to safety first."

Joseph grabbed her hand, "Let's start with you captain, you need to sit down before you faint." Joseph pulled Brooke out of the open door and carried her to the shore. "Stay here with the flashlight. You can be the beacon."

"Thank you." Brooke smiled, she shined the light on Joseph as he walked the twenty feet back to the plane, "We are lucky to be alive." Brooke watched as more people exited the plane, "Keep checking your phones, in an hour we're going to turn them off." She got a few confused looks, "Conserve the power."

Brooke heard a scream from the plane, a woman came running out, "A dead guy just woke up and touched me! What does that mean, is he a zombie? Someone needs to kill him." Brooke watched as Joseph and two other men restrained the wailing woman.

Brooke stood up and headed back to the plane, she stepped inside, "Hello?" Brooke heard a low moaning from the front of the plane, "Hello?" Brooke checked three isles before she found the person belonging to the voice, "Oh my God! Lucas! Joseph help me!" Brooke screamed and climbed over the few seats that separated them. She noticed the piece of metal sticking out of his shoulder. "Lucas look at me it's going to be alright." Brooke felt cold, her pulse was racing, she turned when she heard Joseph speaking but she couldn't make out what he was saying, she blinked her eyes and the plane went dark.

* * *

So what do you think? A quick thank you again to Diane.. This story has been so fun to write. Hope you all like it as much as I do.

Show me the love, you know what to do, press that little button and review, review, review!

Thanks!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody... First of all a shout out to all of you who reviewed this story (amutatedpigeon, naley23alwaysforever, aschly, britt, brucas lileen, takemewhenyougo, thibbs65, sandygirl, lanae96, breathbookslove, dianehermans and the guest reviewer)... It means a lot to me (and Diane) when you respond to my writings. Just a reminder this story is only going to be 5 CHAPTERS. Diane sent me an outline for an idea she had and I paused for a minute to write it out. The entire story (save for a few edits) is finished. So it isn't going to affect any of my other stories. Speaking of my other stories, I noticed a few of you were asking about updates, I am happy to say that all of my outstanding brucas stories will be getting an update today (New York State of Mind, Ghosts That We Knew, Thinking of You and Take Me To Church). When I have a story concept I like to write out an outline, write out the first chapter and post it to get feedback from all of you. So I'm sorry if having several outstanding stories is bothering any of you, that has never been my intention. Two of them are nearing completion, further information on those will be on their updates at the beginning of the next posted chapter. So keep your eyes peeled.

Thank you all again!

Krystal

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Brooke woke when the sun came up. She had a cool cloth on her head, she stood up. "Brooke, sit down." Joseph said sternly as he walked towards her.

"Where is Lucas?" Brooke put her arms out to balance herself.

"You should sit down," Joseph said with a frown.

"No," Brooke clutched her chest, "Is he dead?"

"No, his left arm is really beat up though. He had a piece of the airplane in his shoulder, that same shoulder was dislocated in the crash. He's having difficulty moving his fingers. If he can't move his fingers soon, it could be a problem," Joseph reported while he wiped his glistening brow, "While you were out I started an inventory list. We had three doctors and a nurse on board. A surgeon, a podiatrist and a trauma nurse."

"You said there was three doctors." Brooke smiled, willing herself to not think about what Joseph had just said about Lucas's fingers.

"I did, I am the third doctor, I am an obstetrician." Joseph grabbed her wrist and began to count her pulse, "How's the head feeling? Sean thinks the contusion caused a concussion, we would still like to monitor you for the next few days."

"It hurts, throbs to be accurate," Brooke pouted, "And I still feel a little foggy. Is that normal?"

"Yes, I would really like you to take it easy for a few days. If you want to help with the inventory that's fine, but that's it." Joseph pushed some hair from her face to get a better look at the gash, "That looks deeper than it did last night, it isn't bleeding anymore. We can stitch it if you want?"

Brooke shook her head, "If it starts bleeding again I will let you close it up, if not I would rather leave it. It's going to scar either way right, no reason to look like Frankenstein's monster."

Joseph couldn't help but laugh at that last remark, "Alright, you can go check on Lucas now."

Brooke nodded, "Where is he?"

Joseph pointed into the wooded area, "We have him propped against a tree a few yards that way. I'll come check on you two shortly. Your boyfriend is one lucky man."

"He isn't my boyfriend," Brooke shook her head again, "He's my ex husband actually. I didn't even know he was on the plane until AFTER the crash."

"Interesting," Joseph paused, "I never would have guessed he was an ex, the way you reacted to him being hurt."

Brooke shrugged, "Well he's my ex, there's a lot of history there and he has a son. I was worried about him because of August."

Joseph nodded, "Brooke fate decides who comes into your life, but your heart... your heart decides who gets to stay."

Brooke smiled into the sun, she brought her hand to her face, "I will keep that in mind, thanks."

* * *

Haley came running into the bedroom and turned on the news, "Nathan wake up."

Nathan stirred and rolled over, "It's too early Hales, five more minutes babe then I'll get up..." He yawned, "I swear."

"It's Lucas," Haley choked.

Nathan sat straight up and glanced at the television, "Flight 7729 to London Heathrow Airport last called into air traffic control over an hour ago requesting an emergency landing due to engine failure. The FAA is currently trying to triangulate the last pinged location in their efforts to search for possible survivors and to retrieve the aircraft's black box." The news anchor said, "Please continue to watch us as we bring to you all the information we get as it comes in."

Nathan looked over on his nightstand and picked up his phone, he looked at the last text message he got from his brother: _We are now boarding, I'll call you when I get to London. Last part of my book tour, woo-hoo! Love you baby bro. Haley has my flight information. -Luke_ Nathan hadn't noticed when it started, but he was crying, the hot tears were stinging his dry tired eyes, "Was that flight my brother's flight Hales?"

Haley nodded, "I already called the hotline," Haley blinked back a few tears, "Lucas was on the flight manifest." She reached for Nathan's hand, "They are searching for him at the airport..." Haley trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say, she couldn't think of how any of these next few conversations could go anything but bad.

Nathan dialed Lucas's number, "Hi, you have reached Lucas Scott, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Nathan hung up the phone, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing." He searched Haley's face for the answer, she appeared to have aged a decade since they had gone to bed the night before, "Is there something else you aren't telling me Haley?"

Haley nodded again but replied, "No."

"What is it Hales?" Nathan rubbed his head, "How could things be any worse than they are right now?"

"It's Brooke..." Haley struggled to catch her breath, "Brooke was also on Flight 7729." Haley couldn't hold back any longer and she started to sob.

Nathan reached out and hugged his wife, "Why was Brooke going to London, I thought she was flying back to LA?"

"Julian, her boyfriend, is shooting a movie there right now." Haley sucked in a short breath, "She changed her flight to surprise him, she told me and Peyton she was going to do it so she could see him. I confirmed with Rachel this morning before I called the hotline." Haley cried louder, "What are we going to tell Jamie and Lydia?"

Nathan continued to comfort his seemingly inconsolable wife, "Let's wait a while, the news said they were looking for survivors right?" Haley nodded into his chest, "So let's try and remain calm." Nathan couldn't help himself, a smile slowly crept across his face, "Let's look on the bright side, wherever Brooke and Luke are, at least they are there together."

* * *

Lucas stared at his arm, willing his fingers to cooperate, "Please work," he said aloud. He looked up when he heard someone walking towards him, it was Brooke. Lucas couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel, her hair was wavy from the water and the high humidity. Her clothes were the cleanest of anyone he had seen so far, "It's like you just stepped out of Heaven." he called out as she headed his way, he didn't care how cheesy he sounded.

"You aren't healthy enough to make jokes right now." Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "How's your arm? Sorry I fainted, Joseph says I have a concussion."

"Concussions can be a big deal," Lucas sighed, "Is someone watching you? Making sure that you are alright?"

Brooke laughed, "You're fingers are purple and you're worried about me?" Brooke touched his bad arm, "Can you feel that?"

Lucas gulped, this was the most they had interacted in ten years, "I can feel it, it's just dull. The pain isn't that bad really, the worst part was when they put my shoulder back into place. The sound..." Lucas shuttered, "One of the doctors was concerned about the shrapnel, he thinks it might have severed a nerve, that's why he wants me to be moving my fingers." He looked down at his hand again, "But they aren't listening at the moment."

Brooke picked up Lucas's limp hand and brought it to her heart, "Can you feel that Lucas?"

"Yes," Lucas moaned.

"Concentrate on my heart beat," Brooke started rubbing his fingers, "Does that hurt?" Lucas shook his head rapidly, "Wiggle your fingers Lucas."

Lucas looked into Brooke's hazel eyes and noticed they seemed brighter than they had been at Peyton's wedding 18 hours before. "I'm trying." Lucas huffed in frustration, "What's going to happen if we aren't rescued soon? Will they have to cut off my arm with a couple of coconuts and a rock?" Brooke laughed, she choked back whatever tears she could but it was a loosing battle. A few moments later she started to whimper. "Hey pretty girl, there's no reason for that." Lucas motioned for her to come closer, Brooke buried her head into his chest and continued to weep, "What are the odds that we were on the same flight? I thought you were going back to Los Angeles after the wedding?"

Brooke moved some hair out of her face, that was when Lucas noticed the gash above her eyebrow and the bruise that splintered from it, "I changed my flight at the last second, I decided to fly to London to see my boyfriend. He's making a movie there right now, his first actually. Some surprise that turned out to be huh?"

Lucas frowned at the mention of the boyfriend, he knew Brooke was seeing someone but he hadn't realized it was serious. "Well I'm happy you were on board. So how long do you think we're going to be here?"

"Not sure, I know that no one is getting a cell signal," Brooke stood up, "And I can't see anything but ocean around us. I'm guessing a week or two. I'm going to go see if there's anything I can help with, I'll come check on you in a little while alright?" Lucas nodded as she turned towards the water, she looked back one more time and beamed in the sunlight.

* * *

Brooke looked at the pile of belongings she had just spent two hours cataloging. "Joseph," Brooke called out.

"Yes," Joseph called out from inside the plane.

"Is this everything we have?" Brooke asked.

"We haven't searched the front of the plane yet," Joseph replied, "That's where most of the food is stored, why do you ask?"

Brooke looked at the sheet of paper she was holding, "There are fourteen survivors, three of whom are injured. This isn't enough food to last us more than a few days, a week at most if we eat sparsely. Not to mention the lack of drinkable water, we have enough water for only two days, three at the most." She took a deep breath, "Is anyone getting a signal yet?"

"Not since we all powered on and tried to make a call over an hour ago." Joseph came out of the plane, "I was talking to two of the other men, we need to figure out what we're doing with the bodies soon. This heat isn't doing us any favors, they are starting to smell."

Brooke looked around, "Does anyone have any idea where we are?" The weather felt warmer than she expected it to be, "Why would we have been flying south?"

"Maybe they were looking for a place to land?" Joseph ventured. "About the bodies, Benji and I think we should bury them."

"What about storing them in the cockpit until we get rescued?" Brooke reasoned, the idea of moving several dead bodies made her want to be sick.

"Elliott was a helicopter mechanic in the marines, he thinks he might be able to get the communications system working again, so we need the cockpit to be emptied." Joseph squinted into the sun, "Look we don't really want to move them, it seems wrong, but the smell is only going to get worse and who knows how long we're going to be here before the FAA find us."

At the mention of the bodies a second time, Brooke's nose was immediately accosted with the scent of decay, "You don't think we are going to get rescued soon?" Brooke whispered.

"No," said a loud voice behind her, "Atlas," the man extended his hand, "There is no way they're going to be looking for us in the right place."

Brooke looked at the tall wiry framed man in front of her with a head of deep red hair, "Brooke."

"The designer right?" Atlas said, "My girl home in Ireland loves the clothes from that show you work on. She couldn't stop talking about how excited she was that you were going to open your own store soon."

Brooke nodded, 'of course he's Irish, explains the red hair and the accent,' "What makes you think they won't be looking for us here?"

"Because if I had to take a guess I would say we're about 1,000 kilometers off course." Atlas grimaced, "This weather is clearly tropical, based on the time of year, there's no place north that would have this type of weather. I've made the trip from the east coast to Heathrow at least a hundred times, we must have lost our navigation system before the engine failed."

"What about the black box?" Brooke offered, "Doesn't those have a signal they can track... Like a beacon?"

"They could," another man headed their direction, "Benji, I'm a student at Cambridge, an engineering student to be specific. We found the box, it is malfunctioning, it must have been damaged in the crash, we're trying to bring it back to life, so far we have had no luck."

Brooke shook his hand, 'another tall man', she thought to herself, Benji had dark black hair, bright green eyes and olive skin. "Alright, well I think you guys have this all figured out. You weren't waiting for my approval right?"

"No," Joseph answered for the group, "We haven't exactly established a leader we just thought you would like to know. A few people are still in shock, we didn't want to alarm anyone when we started digging a mass grave. Your opinion is welcomed, but if this whole thing makes you uncomfortable it isn't necessary."

Brooke placed her hands on her hips, "If you think it's best to bury the dead I think you should bury them. I don't really want to get too settled here, I would like to believe we're going to get rescued soon, but I agree that the smell is only going to get worse and it might start to upset the others. So you all have my blessing."

"Great," Joseph smiled, "How is Lucas doing? Are his fingers moving yet?"

"No," Brooke huffed, "He even made a joke about having to have his arm amputated with a rock and a coconut. I know he's worried they aren't moving again yet."

Joseph put down the shovel, "I'll go check on him in a few hours, try to keep him from getting discouraged. Sean and I won't be concerned until it's been at least 72 hours, and if his fingers are still discolored. He just has to relax, make him relax Brooke, it will take him longer to heal if he's fixated on his fingers not working."

* * *

"Yes Karen, I've been watching the news for updates." Haley said as she paced her backyard.

"Isobel has been calling me all morning, she wants to drop Auggie off at my house." Karen sighed, "She said she's too distraught right now to be concerned with him." Karen loved having her grandson over, it was his mother that she wasn't particularly fond of.

"I need to call Peyton and Rachel," Haley cried, "I'll talk to you later Karen."

Karen nodded, "They're going to find them Haley. I would feel it if Lucas were gone, I know it."

Haley hung up the phone and three way called Peyton and Rachel, "Have you heard anything Haley? I called the hotline and they said there wasn't currently any updates. I figured because Nathan is Lucas's brother they would have given him more information." Rachel said through tears.

Peyton was next to speak, "Jake thinks we should cancel our honeymoon, at the very least postpone it till they find Brooke and Lucas."

Haley rubbed her swollen eyes, "Neither of them would want you to do that Peyton. Go on your honeymoon, they're going to find the plane and survivors soon." She closed her eyes, "We can't stand still waiting for them to be rescued. I can hear Brooke now going berserk that you cancelled your honeymoon because of a little plane crash." All the girls laughed, "Nathan said something earlier that made me happy to think about, no matter where they are at least they have each other."

"When did Nathan Scott become Yoda?" Rachel smiled, "I didn't even know they were on the same flight, Brooke didn't mention it when I talked to her last night."

"Yeah, how is that for a coincidence," Peyton commented, "I thought Lucas's next book tour dates were in Canada?"

"They pushed those dates, his publicist thought it would be better to do one extended Canada tour." Haley shook her head, "So when his next book is released at the end of the summer he was going to go on a cross country tour. I only know because he was thinking about taking Auggie with him, Lucas wanted my opinion on a few tutors he was interviewing."

"How is Auggie doing? Do we know?" Peyton asked.

Haley sat down in one of the patio chairs, "He will be at Karen's tonight. Isobel's sister is dropping him off."

"Where is Isobel going?" Rachel wondered, "Wouldn't she want to be Auggie right now?"

Haley shrugged, "Karen just said she was distraught over the news of the crash and needed Auggie to be with her for a few days."

"That's convenient." Peyton said with a snarky tone to her voice, "I have to go finish packing. Call me if either of you hear anything."

* * *

Brooke made her way back through the clearing to where Lucas was resting, "Hey broody are you hungry?"

"I feel like I should be doing something." Lucas whined, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Not in your current state... No" Brooke smiled, "Let's get you better first. I brought food and clean bandages. I'm not sure how long we're going to be here, I don't want your arm getting infected."

Lucas moved a little so Brooke could sit beside him, "I thought you said earlier that you didn't think we would be here long. What changed since then?"

You did always have the memory of an elephant" Brooke groaned, "I said that didn't I?" She tucked a few hairs behind her ear, "I was talking to a few of the other survivors and the black box isn't sending out a signal, as if that wasn't bad enough Atlas thinks the plane lost navigation before our emergency landing, he's guessing we're about 1,000 kilometers south of where they would be searching. So it might be a while, which is fine with me, I don't exactly have anything to go home to."

"What about your boyfriend?" Lucas winced as Brooke cleaned the wound on his shoulder.

"It isn't serious Luke, we've been considering the next step, but I cannot make that commitment I suppose." Brooke marked the red ring around the wound, "Joseph said to start marking where the redness ends, if it gets bigger than the marker could mean infection." Brooke looked into Lucas's deep blue eyes, "So let's pray we get rescued before that happens or pray for me to be a suitable nurse. If I'm not I'll have to let Atlas take over, he's a trauma nurse."

Lucas kissed her hand, "I think you're doing great, if I recall correctly you used to give the best sponge baths." Lucas winked and smiled a devilish grin, "When can I expect one of those?"

"So I had the chance to meet August while I was in Tree Hill," Brooke said, changing the subject, "He seems like one special kid."

The grin left Lucas's face at the mention of his son, "Auggie is a great kid, he's more and more like me everyday. Thank God for small miracles right, he doesn't seem to be anything like Isobel."

"That's a bit harsh, she is your wife Lucas," Brooke taped down the new dressing and reached for Lucas's hand, "Any luck moving those fingers yet?"

"You want to put my hand on your chest again, I won't complain," He laughed at the look on Brooke's face, "And as far as my wife, Isobel and I have an agreement. We stay out of each others way, she can do whatever she wants. I have wanted to file for divorce so many times, but she threatens me with custody of Auggie. The last time she told me she would run away with my son and I would never see him again. Fingers crossed she'll think I'm dead and just leave."

"I'm sorry to hear that Lucas," Brooke averted his eyes, "I didn't know."

"It's alright, I got Auggie out of the sham marriage so I'm not complaining much." Lucas leaned his head back against the tree, "Brooke what if I never see my son again?"

"Lucas, you shouldn't think that way," Brooke squeezed his healthy hand, "You said before that if she thinks you're dead she'll just leave. That seems far worse than being stuck on this island forever."

Lucas laughed, "No SHE would leave. She would take Auggie to my mom's or Nathan and Haley's. Isobel hates being a mother, she has said more than once that she must be missing the mom gene." Lucas rubbed his forehead at the thought of his mother, "My mom must be going ballistic right about now, I hope her and Lilly are alright."

"I know what you mean, I keep thinking of the girls. I spoke to Rachel right before I got on the plane, she told me to call the second I landed." Brooke put her palm to Lucas's forehead and frowned, afterwards she handed him a container of food and a small bottle of water, "Here, eat this please, you seem a bit warm, you might have a fever. I should go get Joseph or I think the surgeon guy's name is Sean, I was out of it when they took care of you before."

Lucas grabbed her wrist, "No, not yet. Please stay with me."

Brooke looked down at her wrist and smiled, "You're moving your fingers Luke."

"What?" Lucas looked at which arm had reached for Brooke, "Yes! That's good right?" Brooke nodded, "Now you have to stay with me for at least an hour. I have earned it."

Brooke sat back down and Lucas put his arm around her, she wanted to protest but she was so tired, it wasn't a battle she wanted to fight today, "I'm only staying with you if you eat something."

"If that's all it takes to get you to agree to stay with me, I will eat whatever you give me pretty girl." Lucas leaned in and kissed her cheek, he felt her tense at his touch but he decided that as long as she was going to allow it, he was going to show her just how much he's missed her.

* * *

So... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Hit the button and tell me what you're thinking. :)

Thanks!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Quick note, sorry I didn't post the rest of the updates I said I was going to. There was an internet outage over the weekend and it fried my modem. I picked up a new one and was still having trouble connecting, so today I had to have a technician with my service provider come out and take care of it. So annoying, but since I'm updating obviously it's now fixed. :) So thanks for the patience. I appreciate it.

* * *

Hello everyone! First a shout out to the reviewers (aschley, brucas, britt, lileen, dianehermans, takemewhenyougo, breathbookslove, sandygirl and thibbs65) you guys are great. A second shout out for Diane... Snaps to Diane for coming up with this idea and sending me and outline, it's been fun. :)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

"It's been a month since Flight 7729 crashed and the search effort continues. Aside from a few pings within a week of the crash, the black box never fully came online, as more time passes the odds of finding any survivors lessons significantly. Keep it on KCAL Five News for up to date information as we cover the the case of missing Flight 7729."

Nathan frowned and turned off the news, "Hales, Jamie, Lydia it's time to go." Nathan called up the stairs to his family.

"Dad," Jamie said from the kitchen, "Mom is in your bedroom, she's crying."

"I'll take care of it kiddo," Nathan put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, 'I can't believe how tall he's gotten, yet again it's difficult wrapping my head around him being 14 years old. Where did the time go?' He said to himself before continuing, "Hey Jamie you keep growing you're going to be taller than your old man."

Jamie laughed, "Yeah dad, you say that every time I have a growth spurt, this last one put me head to head with Uncle L-" He trailed off and wiped his eyes, "Never mind, I'm going to be waiting in the car."

"They're going to find them Jamie, I can feel it," Nathan reassured him.

Jamie scoffed, "If you really thought that dad why would we be having a funeral."

"Your Aunt Isobel-"

"Don't call her that dad," Jamie interrupted, "Please. Not when we're saying goodbye to Auntie Brooke today."

Nathan nodded, he turned when he heard footsteps on the stairs, "Dad, mom is crying in your bedroom, she said she isn't going to the service." Lydia said without even looking up from her phone.

"Lydi, no phones today. We talked about this." Nathan looked at his daughter, she was twelve now and was the spitting image of Haley, but somehow she ended up with Brooke's sense of fashion. "Go get in the car with your brother, when we get to grandma Karen's I am taking your phone, Jamie's too. Today is about Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke."

"Okay daddy, no phone I promise." Lydia kissed him on the cheek, "We'll be in the car."

Nathan jogged up the stairs, "Hales." He opened the door to their bedroom, she turned around so she wasn't facing him. "Come on honey, we have to go. It will look really bad if we aren't there."

"No one is even going to notice if we aren't there. Today isn't about your brother or Brooke, it's about Isobel." Haley took another sip from her glass, "And the insurance money."

Nathan took the glass and took a sip, "Christ honey isn't it a little early for whiskey."

"Nope, Isobel's awful sisters are going to be there. And her disgustingly vulgar mother, I needed a bit of liquid courage to face them all. They didn't want to include Brooke in the service, Karen and I insisted." Haley shrugged, "I'll get dressed, but I'm not happy about this."

Nathan rubbed her shoulder, "That's it, think about Karen. Today is already going to be difficult for her, let's go and show her we love her."

"Alright," Haley frowned, "I can't believe you would invoke Karen's name to get me to do what you want me to."

A wicked grin spread across Nathan's face, "Hey sometimes you have to play dirty to get the outcome you desire." Nathan kissed her forehead, "Now get that sexy ass of yours to the car before I change my mind and have my way with you."

* * *

Brooke woke up in Lucas's arms, she found him staring at her, "Good morning broody."

"Hello beautiful," Lucas smiled and kissed her nose, "Did you sleep well?"

Brooke sat up and stretched on top of her _bed_ she had crafted out of plane seats and palm fronds, "Yeah," she kinked her left eyebrow at him, "I almost forgot we were stranded on some remote island in the Caribbean, or at least that's where Atlas and Benji think we are." She stood up and stretched placing her hands on the sand in front of her, when she stood back up she did a walk over. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, my arm is finally starting to feel better." Lucas stood up and pulled her into him. "I've had one hell of a nurse."

Brooke wiggled from his grasp, "All I did was find the penicillin under an airplane seat. Sean told me how much to give you."

"What's wrong pretty girl?" Lucas was confused by her standoff behavior, "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No," Brooke shook her head, "I just can't do this with you Lucas. There's too much baggage all around. Too much history, we're going to be rescued soon and then you'll go back to your wife and I'll go back to my boyfriend."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Lucas pulled her into him again and sat down, "I thought I already told you about my arrangement with Isobel?"

"You did, it just seems so convenient, I can't verify your story with anyone who would tell me the truth." Brooke brushed her hair with her fingers, "We're stuck here for who knows how long and I don't want to start something with you that YOU cannot finish. Our marriage ended because of your affair with Isobel, I cannot be the other woman Luke. That isn't something I'm going to budge on even if we remain here indefinitely."

Lucas huffed, "I understand. My marriage to Isobel was a farce, after Auggie was born she decided almost immediately that she couldn't be a mother."

"Missing the mom gene, you told me that already." Brooke interjected.

"I know," Lucas sighed, "But I was determined to make it work, I didn't want a second failed marriage before my 25th birthday. Nothing worked, the more I tried to make our marriage work, the more Isobel rebelled against it, after Auggie's first birthday I moved into the spare bedroom. She would go out and be gone sometimes months at a time. She would always come home, but it was never about me or Auggie, it was because she ran out of money."

Brooke frowned, "Then why keep up the charade? I saw you two at the wedding Lucas, you looked married."

"Did we look happy?" Lucas asked.

"Honestly I don't know, I wasn't trying to notice." Brooke averted Lucas's eyes.

Lucas put his arm around her, "I know and I can't just call Nate and have him confirm what I said. So either you believe me or you don't." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to see if I can help do anything, yesterday Joseph and the rest of the men were still setting up shelters."

* * *

Brooke joined the other survivors, "So what's next on the list Joseph?" When they hadn't been rescued after two weeks they had unofficially elected Joseph as their leader, "Does everyone have a bed now?"

Joseph smiled in Brooke's direction, "Yes, as of last night everyone was sleeping on plane seats and palm fronds. It was a great idea Brooke, anything else rattling in that pretty little head of yours?"

Lucas turned when he heard Joseph call Brooke pretty, "What about thatching the roofs? Atlas and I were just talking about the upcoming monsoon season, we're going to want to be inland when that happens and off the ground or we're all going to be wet and miserable."

"Elliott has been chopping down trees along the South side of the island, Russ and Mallory have been going out every day so we can get an idea of the overall size of the island for the map we're putting together, Elliott thinks it's only about 15 kilometers in diameter, that can be a positive and a negative." Joseph handed Brooke a banana, she smiled, "Fingers crossed we find a cave big enough to house us all."

Carys, the young foot doctor spoke next, "We have had some success constructing a fire pit, we'll be able to boil water soon."

Lucas stared at her for a moment, he couldn't help but think about how bird like she looked with her fine blonde pixie cut and sharp facial features, "That's terrific. Well I would like to offer my services in any way that I can."

Elliott came running through the trees, "I found something!"

Joseph, Brooke and Lucas followed Elliott back into the woods. They walked for several minutes before they all gasped at the site in front of them, "Are they inhabited?"

"No Joseph," Elliott responded, "I checked, they are abandoned. My best guess is this was a site for a potential beach hotel. Money probably ran dry, things didn't get finished."

Brooke noticed the three prefabricated buildings in front of her, "How far are we from the crash site?"

"About half a click, maybe less," Elliott answered, "Close enough I think to make this our primary housing until we get rescued. I think we could set up a beach hut with some of that wood pile over there, and the rest of us could live in here."

Lucas walked up to the door, "Well let's go in and check them out."

* * *

"There was a candle light vigil held last night at Tree Hill Airport to commemorate the three month anniversary of the crash of flight 7729. All searches for survivors have halted and have been deemed recovery missions. We will bring you any updates that come in so stay with us at KCAL Five." Karen turned off the news, "You shouldn't be watching that honey."

Auggie looked at his grandmother, "Uncle Nate thinks they're still going to find my dad. What do you think?"

"Your father is my only son and I feel like if he were dead I would know." Karen hugged him, "Have you settled in yet? Are you sure you don't want me to clean out your father's belongings?"

"No," Auggie smiled, "It's neat living in his old room, it's like he's here with me, does that make sense?" Karen nodded, Auggie had officially moved in with Karen and Lilly shortly after the funeral, he hadn't heard from Isobel since. "Grandma can you tell me about Brooke Davis?"

Karen took a deep breath, "What made you ask about Brooke?"

"There's a picture of her and my dad on his old desk. I know they were married before he married Isobel."

"Yes, they were married before your parents were married," Karen interrupted, it made her sad every time Auggie referred to his mother by her first name.

"Do you know why they got divorced grandma?" Auggie questioned, "I know at that funeral thing everyone was crying about her too, I felt out of the loop because I didn't know her."

"Brooke had," Karen paused, "Has... Brooke has a light to her that no one else could match. Her and your father were engaged right after graduation and then a few years later they divorced. When we find them you can ask your father about the rest."

Auggie nodded and headed back to his room. "Goodnight grandma," he said before shutting the door. He opened the closet door and pulled down a worn shoe box and sat down on his bed. He took the lid off the box and scanned the envelopes, "There are 82 of them," he said aloud, he still hadn't worked up the courage to open them, just holding them made him feel like he was eavesdropping on something he had no business knowing. He grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand next to him, he dialed the familiar number, "Jamie, it's Auggie... You want to have a sleep over I have some questions about Brooke?"

"What do you want to know about Auntie Brooke?" Jamie asked balancing his phone with his chin, he managed to answer the call without even looking up from his video game.

Auggie sighed, "I found this shoe box in my dad's closet. It has letters in it, letters from Brooke. Do you know what they are from?"

"You want me to come over because of an old box of letters?" Jamie scolded as he fist bumped the air because his digital self just shot a 3 pointer.

"There's more, there's a second box with pictures. I know they were close, I even know they were married. I want to know what happened to them, do you know?" Auggie squinted and rubbed his forehead.

Jamie paused his game, "I know they dated in high school like my parents did. They were married after I was born, the only reason I know that is because I saw a wedding picture once and I was in it." Jamie laughed when he thought about that day, he had been four or five years old and pulled the framed photo off the mantle and brought it to Isobel, who then threw a tantrum. After that all pictures of Auntie Brooke and Uncle Lucas were put in the sideboard in the dining room. "You found a box of letters huh? I wonder if those are the letters she wrote to Uncle Lucas when she was in California with her parents the summer before senior year. How many letters are in the box?"

"82," Auggie answered.

"Huh," Jamie furrowed his brow, "Did you ask Lilly and Grandma Karen about your dad and Auntie Brooke?" Jamie said.

Auggie rolled his eyes, "Lilly doesn't really like being around me and Grandma Karen just told me they had been married. You all seem to love her, why didn't they stay together? Where does Isobel fight into all of this?"

Jamie laughed, "When did you start calling your mom Isobel?"

"She's not my mom Jamie, she's just the woman that gave birth to me." Auggie felt his blush redden with anger, "Mother's don't bail on their children Jamie. She's gone, my dad is missing, presumed dead, I am an orphan." Auggie let out a deep breath, "Never mind alright. Sorry I bothered you, see you in a few days. Uncle Nate said we're going to the Rivercourt on Saturday. Talk to you later." Auggie hung up the phone, put the lid back on the box of letters and slid the boxes under the bed.

* * *

Brooke walked out into the water to collect the make shift nets they had made to catch fish, "Are you going to help or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

Lucas looked at Brooke bent over in the water wearing only a black sting bikini, "I can't help it, the view from this angle is simply perfection." Lucas leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"Will you make yourself useful and check the crab traps please?" Brooke said, ignoring him.

"I didn't realize that when we agreed to live together in the newly constructed beach hut that we would be on food duty." Lucas pouted, "I thought we just had to watch out for boats and planes."

"I think the plane wreckage takes care of that part for us," Brooke said in a sarcastic tone. She dragged the nets to the shore and kicked wet sand in Lucas's direction, "We got six fish this morning, not bad." She took the fish out of the nets and put them in the empty suit case beside her. She put the nets back out in the water then walked back over to Lucas. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the ground, "I thought you wanted to live on the beach hut so no one could hear my screams at night?" She whispered, kinking her eyebrow at him.

Lucas gulped, "Well there's that too." Lucas tilted her chin to him and kissed her hard, "Is it wrong that I never want to be rescued?"

"Stop it Lucas, you don't mean that. What about August?" Brooke pushed Lucas's now shaggy hair from his face, "Don't get me wrong, these last two months have been amazing, but I miss having running water and I really really really want a cheeseburger."

Lucas didn't want to admit it but he was being honest, he didn't care if they ever were rescued, Brooke was smiling at him again and he didn't want that to ever stop. "Of course I miss Auggie. What would happen to us if we got rescued tomorrow?"

"Well I have a life in California, or I did before this happened." Brooke put her head on his chest, "And you need to get divorced, then we can start over I suppose. Right now we're sort of in a suspended reality, when we get home there are things that need to be sorted out before we can move forward." Brooke kissed him then checked his traps, "Now I would be interested in discussing this with you further, but right now we need to get all this food to Carys and Joseph. So get up you lazy gent."

* * *

After breakfast Lucas and Brooke returned to the beach, Lucas looked at Brooke, "Do you love me pretty girl?"

Brooke rolled over and smiled, "No."

Lucas started tickling her, "You're a liar, tell me you love me Brooke. I need to hear it." He kissed her neck and squeezed her stomach.

"You are so needy," Brooke giggled, "I need you to love me, I need you to sleep with me, I need you to tell me everything you're thinking. I need to know what's going to happen to us when we get rescued. Blah blah blah."

Lucas felt hurt by her words, she was mocking him, "You're mean you know that?"

"Am not," Brooke whined, "I just don't want to be told that I have to tell you I love you, why can't you just let things happen organically? Do you love me?"

"I've been telling you I love you for weeks now." Lucas kissed her neck again, "Would I make love to you if I didn't?"

"Yes, then it's just called sex." Brooke laughed, she pressed him down on to his back and straddled his lap, "I love you Lucas. I've always loved you." She started grinding against his pelvis, Lucas tensed under her, "Was that what you wanted? You just NEEDED to hear me say it."

Lucas dug his hands into Brooke's back, "I love you pretty girl." He tried to switch places but she planted her feet on either side of him. "I want to show you how I feel, I can't do that from this position."

"Shhh," Brooke said, "You're going to ruin this for me if you don't stop talking."

Lucas groaned as Brooke continued to rock back and forth, she bit her bottom lip and he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, "Brooke stop taunting me baby. I need to be inside you right now."

"Patience Luke," Brooke stood up and removed her clothes, "Strip broody." Lucas hurriedly took off his clothes and laid back down, Brooke lowered herself on to his throbbing erection. They both let out a soft moan when he was all the way inside her. Brooke rocked up and down and moaned his name, Lucas grabbed her breasts and pawed at her skin. "Mmmm... Lucas I love you."

Lucas couldn't take it anymore, he gained the leverage he needed and flipped Brooke to her back and thrust deep inside her, "I love you too," he groaned as he felt her body squeezing around him. He quickened up speed and only let himself release when he felt Brooke shutter beneath him.

* * *

 ***Three Months Later***

The survivors sat around the fire, the life blood of their survival. Fire cooked their meals and boiled their water, "Everyone raise their coconuts to six months of survival." Joseph said, "We are all settled in as much as we can be and we got through it together as a team. I am proud of each and every one of you. Cheers."

"Cheers," Everyone said in unison.

Brooke drank her coconut water and choked, "You alright pretty girl?"

"Yes," Brooke nodded, "I just feel a little off is all. I'll be right back." Brooke walked out into the clearing and leaned against a tree. She had been feeling sick the last few mornings and she knew why. She just wasn't ready to admit it to herself. She heard branches breaking behind her, she jumped when she spotted the intruder, "Lucas you scared me."

"I just wanted to come check on you," Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist, "Do you think it's the flu? I told Atlas and Joseph that you were coming down with something and we all agreed that you need to take it easy for a few days." Lucas kissed her forehead, "I think you should let me walk you back to the beach, you need some rest." Brooke wiped her eyes, "Were you crying pretty girl?"

"Yes," Brooke sobbed, "I'm not sick Lucas."

Lucas pulled her into him and swayed back and forth, "Brooke you do so much for everyone, relaxing a few days isn't going to upset anything. I will pick up all the slack, so don't fret. Let's go back to the beach pretty girl, I'll let everyone know you needed to lay down."

"No Luke, you don't understand." Brooke cried harder, "I'm pregnant."

Lucas stopped in his tracks, "What? How is that possible?"

Brooke laughed, "You have one child already Lucas, do you need a diagram? When a man and a woman love each other-"

Lucas grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, "No, I just meant how did this happen, what are we going to do?" Lucas started pacing back and forth, "We need to get off this island. You can't have a baby here, it's dirty and sandy. There's no hospital or birthing center."

Brooke grabbed his collar and pulled him to her, "You are supposed to be comforting me you ass, not the other way around."

"I'm sorry." Lucas sighed, he put his hand on her abdomen, "Do you know how far along you are?"

"No clue, do you have an ultrasound machine lying around somewhere that you didn't tell me about?" Brooke smirked. "I have a rough estimate based off my last cycle."

Lucas shook his head, "Have you told Joseph yet? He's an OBGYN right?"

"He is," Brooke replied, "I wanted to tell YOU first... You know the baby's father." She dropped her hands, "I'm scared Luke."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, don't be scared. Everything is going to be fine, you're going to be fine, our baby is going to be fine. Let's get you back to the beach, so you can get some rest. We can tell Joseph in the morning."

"I love you Lucas," Brooke smiled a sad smile.

Lucas kissed her lips, "I love you too pretty girl."

* * *

So... Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Hit the review button and let me know what you are thinking. :)

Thanks again!

Krystal

 **Author's Note:** As I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter my internet was down for a few days, I spent some time working on my outstanding stories. For those that are interested, I'm holding off posting the update I have for New York State of Mind because it is now almost finished. By the weekend I'll be posting the final chapters, there will be three of them. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 ***6 Months Later***

"Lucas stop looking at me like that, I'm pregnant I'm not going to break." Brooke glared before standing up and taking a deep breath, "Stop it I mean it, it's bad enough that I have Sean, Atlas and Joseph eyeing me like that I don't need you doing it to."

"Do you think maybe it's time for maternity leave?" Lucas asked with a smile, trying his hardest not to sound too concerned, he didn't want her to cry again. 'She has been so weepy the last few days,' Lucas thought to himself, 'Let's keep her calm and happy.'

Brooke sat down on their bed and rubbed her aching stomach, "It hasn't been long enough for that yet. I still have a few more weeks I think."

"Sean and I were doing the math and we estimate that you're about 8 months along, that's plenty far enough to start taking it easy. Come on Brooke think of the baby."

"You and Sean were trying to figure out my due date huh?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow and giggled, "That must have been a fun chat," Brooke pretended to adjust her collar, "Well Sean, you see Brooke and I have been going at it like rabbits so the baby could have been conceived on any of these days." Brooke turned and started again, "Oh I see Lucas, I'm a stuffy know it all surgeon I know that sperm met egg and boom there was a baby on this date. So Brooke is exactly 8 months along." Brooke rolled her eyes, "Is there really nothing better to do?"

Lucas sat down beside her touched her bump, trying to ignore her sarcastic and jeering demonstration, "Did you think anymore about names?"

"Like it matters, it's not going to have a birth certificate until we get back home." Brooke began to sob, "If we get back home."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, she was laughing only moments before, Lucas would never admit it to her but he would be happy when the baby was born, Brooke's mood swings were making him crazy, "Hey pretty girl none of that. We are going to get rescued, there's no chance they stopped looking, There is no way that Nathan and Haley stopped looking for us. We aren't in the middle of a Stephen King novel, airplanes don't just disappear into another dimension."

"I LOVE _The Langoliers_ it's not really dimensions though, it was a rip in time." Brooke smiles before wiping away all signs of the tears that were falling a few moments before, "It sure feels like there's two of them in there sometimes."

She brought Lucas's hand to her stomach, he flinched when it started to kick. "See I told you, we should bring that up again to Joseph at my next appointment." Lucas smiled, "I remember when Auggie was born, Isobel was a basket-case, screaming and cursing at everyone. One of the nurses threatened to sedate her if she didn't calm down." He frowned and let out a sigh, "I miss him Brooke. I really miss my son."

"Of course you do Lucas, you would be full of shit if you tried to pretend you didn't." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Where do you think he is right now?"

"God willing he's with my mom," Lucas started laughing uncontrollably, "I am positive Isobel would have had me declared dead as soon as she could have to collect the insurance money." Lucas coughed, "My son is eleven, that's such a great age and I missed it. I wonder if he found my copy of _The Hobbit_ and _Lord of the Rings_ , all of my books were in my study. Thinking of him sitting in my room reading my books brings me peace."

"Do you think he's going to like me?" Brooke asked, noting how incredibly selfish that sounded. "I'm sorry, this isn't about me."

"He's going to love you." Lucas grinned, "I never spoke of you because it made Isobel snap but he knows you were someone special to me once." Lucas stood up and kissed her nose, "I'm going to go finish up our chores, I know we're having a bonfire tonight, can you believe we've been on the island for a year?" Brooke stretched her arms over her head and stood up. Lucas noticed the alarmed look on her face, "What is it pretty girl? Is it that baby?"

"Lucas, I think my water just broke." Brooke touched her stomach, "There's something wrong, this is too soon. It has to be too soon."

"Wait here, I'm going to get Joseph." Lucas kissed a newly sobbing Brooke, "Everything is going to be alright, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, do you understand me." Lucas couldn't tell Brooke he was afraid, she needed him to be strong and that was exactly what he was going to be. "I love you, we're having a baby today."

"We're having a baby today," Brooke choked as Lucas hurried out of the room.

* * *

Haley heard a knock at the door, "Will one of you grab that please, I need to get the cake out of the oven."

Jamie spoke first, "I got it mom, it's probably just Lilly and Grandma Karen." Jamie jogged to the door and opened it. "You're not my Grandma Karen," he blurted out staring at the gangly man with curly brown hair standing in front of him.

"Ummm... No I'm not your grandma kid," He looked down at a piece of paper, "I'm looking for Nathan or Haley Scott."

"Who are you?" Jamie quizzed.

The man stuck the piece of paper back into his pocket, "I'm Julian Baker, they both will know who I am, are they home?"

"Okay, yeah." Jamie gripped the door trying to place where he knew that name, "I'll be right back wait here." Jamie closed the door and walked back into the house.

"Who was at the door Jamie," Haley called out from the kitchen.

Jamie rubbed his hair and heard his father heading down the stairs, "Some guy named Julian Baker, he said he needed to see either you or dad."

Haley froze, "Lydi come in here a second please, the cake has another five minutes. Be a dear and take it out for me when it's finished." Haley took off her apron and her and Nathan hurried outside.

Auggie came in from outside, "What's up guys? Who died?"

Lydia pulled the cake out of the oven, "Come on let's go see who this Julian guy is."

Jamie got to the door first and swung it open, he saw his mother hugging the stranger, "Mom what's going on? Lydi is adopted isn't she, I knew it."

The adults headed back to the house, "Your sister isn't adopted Jamie," Nathan answered, "This is Julian... He's Auntie Brooke's boyfriend from California."

Jamie wasn't sure what came over him but he ran up to Julian and slugged him in the face, "It's your fault she's gone."

"James Lucas Scott you apologize right this instant," Haley demanded, "Julian I'm so sorry, the kids haven't taken the news of the crash very well, not having any closure this past year has only made it worse."

"I'm an adult and I didn't take it well either," Julian said massaging his jaw, "You have a hell of left hook Jamie, have you even considered boxing?" Julian sat down on the steps, "I loved your Aunt Brooke very much. She talked about you and your sister all the time."

Jamie folded his arms across his chest, "Whatever. Why are you here?"

"James," Nathan said in a stern voice, "Apologize now."

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Jamie conceded, "Now answer my question."

"You're like a dog with a bone kid," Julian replied still rubbing his face. "I recently decided it was time for me to move on, the FAA has suspended the survivor search. My own private investigators haven't found anything either. So as much as it pains me to say I have to move on with my life, Brooke would have wanted me to."

Jamie scoffed, "I'm sure it sucks bro, what's her name?"

Haley squeezed his arm, "Enough Jamie, what has gotten into you?"

"Brooke wouldn't want me withering away," Julian looked away, "I packed up her bungalow in LA and shipped most of her belongings to her parents. There were a few boxes I thought you might like to have."

"Thank you Julian we appreciate it, even if some of us are acting like savages," Haley smiled, trying her best to ignore Jamie's glare, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, I couldn't. I don't want to intrude," Julian looked to Nathan, "Can you give me a hand, the boxes are in the trunk."

"Yeah," Nathan followed Julian towards the car, "Jamie get your ass over here." Nathan put his hand on Julian's shoulder, "I am sorry again for his behavior, we're all just trying to find ourselves in this midst of tragedy."

Jamie came over to the car and interrupted the private moment, "So what is all of this stuff?"

"I didn't know this side of her but I guess Brooke was a prolific picture taker. I thought you guys might like her scrapbooks. There's also a box of journals, a box containing her wedding dress and these." Julian patted his jacket pocket and pulled out a small ring box, "I know Brooke would have wanted Haley to have these. It's her wedding bands, engagement ring and a pair of sapphire earrings."

Nathan suddenly felt ill, staring into the trunk at Brooke's possessions made him relive the crash all over again, "She's really gone isn't she."

Jamie hugged his dad, "You have been the lone hope holdout dad you aren't giving up now are you?"

"No son," Nathan said trying to shake the chill that was creeping up his spine, "Let's get this stuff in the house so Julian here can be on his way."

* * *

"I need drugs!" Brooke screamed.

"Brooke sweetie I need you to pay attention to me alright?" Joseph said, "There aren't any drugs, you knew this already. We only have minimal antibiotics to prevention your risks for infection after the birth. We have spent months making this room the cleanest we can, no one is touching you unless they are scrubbed is that understood."

"Joseph I'm so tired, is something wrong with my baby?" Brooke cried.

Joseph looked down at his watch, "Laboring for 12 to 24 hours in perfectly normal for the first child. You're tired because your body hasn't gotten any rest. I'm going to check to see how far you're dilated, Brooke this baby cannot come out unless we're at 10."

"Please God let us be at a 10," Brooke buckled in pain as she felt another contraction.

Lucas stood by her side and held a cool cloth to her face, "You're doing so well pretty girl. It will all be over soon I promise."

"Shut up Lucas." Brooke moaned, "Lying to a woman in labor is just plain cruel."

Joseph looked into Brooke's eyes, "Alright take a deep breath Brooke." Brooke inhaled, "Very good, we are at 10. I'm going to go get the rest of my team and we're going to get this baby delivered, how does that sound."

"Fantastic," Brooke whined, "Please hurry, or I'm going to start without you."

A few minutes later Joseph returned with Sean, Atlas and Carys. "An OB, a surgeon, a nurse and a podiatrist all walk into a bar," Lucas began.

"Why are you torturing me?" Brooke grabbed at Lucas's shirt, "One more peep out of you and you'll have to wait outside."

Lucas smiled and kissed Brooke's forehead, "I love you pretty girl, we're about to have a baby."

Joseph looked at his very limited table of supplies and said a quick prayer, "Alright Brooke, everyone in this room has a job, the most important job however is yours. We're going to get through this together."

Carys put her stethoscope to Brooke's swollen abdomen, "I can still hear the heartbeat, 155 beats per minute."

"Thank you Carys." Joseph looked at Brooke, "Your next contraction I want you to push Brooke."

Sean was standing next to Lucas, "Her abdomen is constricting."

"Great, they're coming closer now. Alright Brooke, I need you to push now." Joseph said in a stern tone.

Brooke cried out and started pushing, "Is anything happening Lucas?"

"Keep pushing pretty girl," Lucas said, he was trying to control his own heart rate, the last thing he wanted to do was faint, Brooke would never let him live that down if he did.

"The head is out Brooke," Joseph said, "Sean how's she looking?"

"The abdomen is tightening again." Sean said looking down at his watch, "The contractions are coming every 45 seconds or so."

Carys let out a deep breath, "There's a second heart beat Joseph."

"What!" Brooke squawked.

"Brooke, I need you to concentrate on the baby belonging to the head alright, we'll figure out the second heart beat in a moment." Joseph was focused. "Push Brooke." Brooke screamed, "Congratulations kids you have a daughter." He looked at Carys, "Can you still find the second heart beat?"

Joseph handed Atlas the baby before Carys answered, "Yes, 148 beats per minute."

"Brooke let's start pushing again," Joseph said. "In a few minutes you're going to become a mother again."

"I just became a mother like ten seconds ago," Brooke moaned, "Let's do this."

"Push Brooke," Joseph said, "Keep pushing." The room filled with cries, "It's a boy, you have a son."

"Are they alright?" Brooke asked, "Can I see them?"

"Just a minute love," Atlas called, "Cleaning them up for you. Luke you wanna give me a hand mate."

"Yes," Lucas kissed Brooke then headed over to the table where Atlas was now standing with his children.

Brooke leaned back and closed her eyes, the crying brought her more joy than she ever thought possible, "Are they okay Lucas?"

"They're better than okay pretty girl, they're perfect." Lucas smiled with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Auggie couldn't sleep, he went downstairs and saw Haley and Nathan, he noted that his Aunt Haley looked like she was crying, "Sorry, I'll go back upstairs."

"What do you need Auggie?" Nathan asked with a small smile.

"I couldn't sleep," Auggie answered, "I was just going to get a glass of water."

Haley sighed, "How about some hot coco?"

Auggie nodded and sat down next to Nathan, "Are those Brooke's wedding rings?"

"Yep, Julian wanted to give them back to their rightful owners." Nathan frowned, "Her engagement ring belonged to your Grandma Karen. One of the wedding bands had belonged to your great grandmother, the other was Aunt Haley's."

"Why did Brooke have your wedding band?" Auggie asked, furrowing his brow and squinting into the light from the kitchen.

Haley put down three mugs in front of them, noticing that when Auggie made that face he looked just like his father, "When your dad proposed to Brooke I was on tour promoting my music. Uncle Nathan and I decided to renew our vows after I came home. Brooke was in charge of the rings, so naturally she gave them to your father for safe keeping. Brooke wasn't the best with intense responsibility." Haley spun the ring in her hand, "Your dad wanted to propose to Brooke before our ceremony and he was so nervous that when he proposed he used my new wedding band by mistake. We all decided it would be bad luck to switch them back, so I ended up with Brooke's understated white gold band, which I love." She reached for Nathan's hand, "And Brooke got to keep the diamond eternity band."

"That's weird." Auggie sighed, "Were you and Brooke close?" Auggie noticed the scrapbook next to him.

Haley caught his eye and picked up the book and put it back in the box and replaced the lid, "Brooke is my best friend in the entire world."

"We all were close kiddo." Nathan smiled a sad smile.

Auggie huffed, "Why did they get divorced then? How did my dad end up with Isobel?"

"Coco's done," Haley said, changing the subject. "Those are questions best reserved for your father." Auggie rolled his eyes, he was so tired of people telling him he needed to ask his father about what happened, what if he never saw his father again, was he destined to never find out the truth?

* * *

Brooke heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Joseph came in, "How is everyone this morning?"

"Tired, but good." Brooke sighed, "I can't believe they're a week old already."

"How is the name game going? Any closer to ones that are going to stick?" Joseph took out his stethoscope and started checking heart rates and lung function.

"Iona Penelope Scott," Brooke smiled, "Iona after Atlas's girlfriend in Ireland and Easton Davis Scott. Easton is for one of Lucas's favorite authors."

"Bret Easton Ellis?" He questioned, Brooke nodded, "That's an odd choice. I like it though. All of you look good, I'm impressed. You delivered twins naturally on an island with limited medical resources and you all appear to be in excellent health."

Brooke shook her head, "What I lacked in gizmos and modern comforts I made up for in doctors and one kick ass nurse."

Lucas came in, "Hey, what's up doc?"

"I was just leaving, Brooke told me the good news. We'll announce the names tonight at the bonfire." Joseph patted Lucas on the shoulder on his way out, "Get some rest Brooke, you aren't out of the woods yet."

After the door was closed Lucas sat down on the bed, "Hi pretty girl."

"Hello broody, where have you been all day?" Brooke asked with a tired smile.

"I've been working on a present for you and the kids." Lucas picked up his sleeping son, "This all still feels so surreal."

"You're telling me." Brooke laughed, "I'm a mother and YOU'RE the father. If you had told me at Peyton's wedding this would be my life in a year I would have laughed in your face."

"I know what you mean," Lucas paused, "I had always hoped we would find our way back to each other but I never envisioned this."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "I knew it... I knew it was you that brought the plane down. Your injuries were all an elaborate rouse to get me to fall in love with you again."

Lucas cackled, "You got me Brooke. I planed this whole thing, complete with other survivors to really sell the story."

Brooke crinkled her nose, "I love you Lucas."

"I love you too pretty girl." Lucas bent over and kissed her gently, he paused and looking at his two sleeping children, they had squishy red flesh and sounded like baby sheep when they cried, "I wouldn't change a thing about our story, because it's ours. No sane person would even believe it."

"I know, we sound delusional." Brooke giggled, then let out a yawn, "What I wouldn't give though for a hot shower. I miss my high thread count sheets too."

"I've been working on a few things with the guys," Lucas kissed her hand, "We're going to get off this island Brooke. It's time to go home."

* * *

 ***Eleven Months Later***

"So Augs what are we doing for your birthday this year?" Lydia asked.

"Nothing," Auggie said, "We're doing it. We would have never found these boxes had Aunt Haley not asked you and Jamie to clean the garage. There has to be something in these boxes, I've read all the letters several times. They loved each other, what happened to them? Why would he have married Isobel?"

Jamie pulled one of the boxes down from the rafters, "If Uncle Luke hadn't married Isobel you wouldn't have been born."

"Not true, I was born BEFORE they were married." Auggie reached for the box and handed it to Lydia, "They had to have cared for each other or he wouldn't have kept all that stuff. I mean there were pictures of Brooke in the pages of at least a dozen of the books from his study. If he didn't still love her why would he have kept them?"

"All I can see are the boxes of scrapbooks, the box with her journals must be someplace else." Jamie said with a sneeze, "Let's bring these into the house, mom and dad won't be home for a few hours."

After they went in the house Jamie, Lydia and Auggie huddled around the coffee table and stared at the three dust covered boxes, "Where do we start?" Auggie wondered.

"Pick one," Lydia motioned.

They decided to start with the box in the middle, Jamie opened the first book, "Look Lydi there's mom and dad."

Lydia took the book from her brother and smiled at the picture of her parents, "They are so young, mom's hair is blonde and she has bangs." She flipped the page, "Look Jamie there's the scary poncho mom hides in the back of her closet."

Jamie laughed, "So I think this is high school." Jamie pulled out a second scrapbook, "I think this entire box is their time at Tree Hill High School."

Auggie picked up another book and flipped around, smiling at pictures of his father with his family. The picture that caught his eye was at a photo from a Ravens' game, "Is this from the Championship game?" He asked as he ran his fingers over his father's face, "He really loved her," the picture showcased Lucas and Brooke, Lucas had cupped Brooke's cheeks and was kissing her.

"Yeah, dad talks about that day," Jamie flipped the pages, "Look this is graduation, I was born the next day." Jamie stopped on a page with Lucas hugging Brooke and Brooke had her hand in the forefront, "Hey Augs this is from when they got engaged. I've heard my parents talk about it before, Auntie Brooke was going to school on the west coast and Uncle Lucas was staying in North Carolina to go to Duke with my parents. He proposed to her the day before she left."

Lydia opened another box, "Jackpot."

Jamie and Auggie looked at her, "What did you find Lydi?"

"Wedding photos," Lydia handed the scrapbook to Auggie, "That baby is me."

Auggie stared at the pictures of Brooke in an ivory off the shoulder dress with a trumpet skirt, his dad was wearing a gray suit, "Can you guys tell me about Brooke?" He turned the page and saw a picture of Brooke cradling an infant Lydia while a toddler version of Jamie clung to her leg. The photographer had caught her mid laugh, she looked like an angel.

"There isn't much we haven't already told you," Jamie frowned. "She's wonderful. She has a big heart and she loves us all. She sends presents for no reason and calls just to say good night. My mom hasn't been the same since the plane crash, my dad is broken and not just because Uncle Luke is missing. When they don't think we're watching they share a look and mom always cries afterward." Jamie wiped at his face, "Auntie Brooke caught a red eye to be home for my basketball playoffs, she mailed handmade Halloween costumes..." He trailed off, "Lydi..."

"She came home once for a ballet recital, she hadn't liked our outfits so she made everyone a new tutu, there were ten of us and she made us new tutus in less than 24 hours." Lydia laughed, "She loves scary movies, popcorn and cherry coke." Lydia closed her eyes, "She calls your dad broody, not sure what that means."

Auggie shrugged, "I'm going to have to talk to Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan and Grandma Karen. I need to know more about her."

"More about who?" Nathan said as he entered the living room. "Shit." he said at the sight in front of him.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Haley called from the hallway. She entered the living room and gasped, "Where did those come from?"

"The garage," Jamie volunteered.

"No, I know they were in the garage, why are they in my living room?" Haley asked.

"I wanted to know who she was." Auggie said, averting eye contact.

Haley blinked back tears, every memory of her best friend flashed before her eyes, "It isn't our place to say Auggie. You can ask your father-"

"I can't ask him anything!" Auggie shouted, "He's gone! He's probably dead. He's gone and I don't have any clue who one of the most important people in his life was. You all exchange sad looks and cry over the sad twist of fate that brought them together in the end. You cling to the fact that wherever they are at least they're together. But why is that significant? And none of you will give me any answers, you all talk in a weird cryptic circle. I know they loved each other, I know they were together all throughout high school, I've read the letters."

"Where did you find the letters?" Nathan wondered.

Auggie ignored his question, "I've seen the pictures! I know they were married, but WHY did they get divorced if they loved each other so much. I keep hearing about what an incredible person she was and I feel like the missing link. Like me being born destroyed them." Auggie put his head in hands and started to sob.

Haley crossed the living room and sat down next to him, "You didn't destroy them Auggie, your father did. Brooke IS an amazing person, she loves your dad more than he will ever know. She's my best friend," Haley rubbed her tear stained cheeks. She went to speak again, when her phone rang, "It's your grandma, we'll continue this in a minute." Haley answered the phone, "Hi Karen." A few seconds later her eyes widened, "Okay we'll turn the news on right now." Haley put down the phone and as if in a trance turned on the television.

"If you just joining us, we have found the wreckage of Flight 7729. I repeat we have found the wreckage of Flight 7729." The reporter pressed her ear piece, "Wait I have some breaking news, they have found survivors. We will bring you up to date information as it is released to us. So if you are just joining us the FAA has announced they found the wreckage of Flight 7729 and I can now confirm that they have found survivors."

* * *

Two updates in under an hour... Woo-Hoo!

Review, review, review!

Thanks to you all!

Krystal


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! First a shout out to the reviewers (lanae96, naley23alwaysforever, thibbs65, breathbookslove, takemewhenyougo, sandygirl, aschly, brucas, britt, lileen, amutatedpigeon, dianehermans and guests) you guys are great. Second, one final thank you to Diane for the outline that you sent me... I think it ended up being one great story. :)

Thanks!

Krystal

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Auggie took out his phone and quickly dialed the 800 number that flashed on the television screen, he was breathing hard as the phone rang, "Flight 7729 Hotline, how may I assist you?"

"My name is August Scott," Auggie squinted and began pacing the living room. "I was just watching the news and saw that they have found survivors. I need to know if one of them is my father Lucas Eugene Scott."

"Are you Mr. Scott's next of kin?" The operator asked, "We aren't allowed to release information about passengers unless you are the next of kin."

Auggie squinted again, this time he was confused, "I'm his SON, how much closer can you get?"

"Yes sir I understand, let me transfer you to my supervisor."

Auggie collapsed to the floor, "He's dead."

"What?" Haley squawked.

"They transferred me to a supervisor, that cannot be good right?" Auggie said shaking.

"Mr. Scott," The supervisor chimed in.

"Yes, I am August Scott."

"I have a list of the survivors what is your father's name?" The supervisor asked.

Auggie huffed, "Lucas Eugene Scott."

The supervisor sighed as she scrolled the list, "Your father is listed as one of the survivors."

Auggie started crying and handed the phone to Haley, "He's alive, my dad is alive."

Haley pulled him into her lap and called out, "Nathan!" Nathan appeared in the living room after being in the kitchen, "Lucas is alive."

She handed the phone to Nathan, he was still shocked by her words, "Yes hello, who is this?"

"My name is Olive Harker, may I ask who I am speaking to?"

Nathan rubbed his head, "I'm Nathan Scott and I would like to speak to my brother." He heard the operator pause, "He's been missing for almost two years dammit, I want to talk to my brother please." Nathan was staring at the television screen flashing pictures of the broken airplane and the FAA representative that was readying for a press conference that was about to begin.

"I can give you the phone number to the airline terminal in Miami, that is where the survivors are currently being debriefed, as long as he isn't currently answering questions with the FAA officials you will be able to speak to him." She paused, "Would you like the number?"

"Yes," Nathan let out a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you Miss Harker, I am just a little overwhelmed."

"That is understandable, is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Scott?"

"Yes, can you tell me if Brooke Penelope Davis is among the survivors?" Nathan's heart now felt like it was pounding out of his chest.

"I'm only supposed to release that information to the next of kin," Olive paused and then whispered, "Miss Davis is listed among the survivors. You won't be able to speak to her because you're aren't of any relation to her, but at least now you know she is alive."

"Thank you Miss Harker," Nathan closed his eyes and hung up the phone, "Hales," Haley turned and looked at him, "Brooke is among the survivors." Haley was instantly overcome with a wave of emotion, Nathan sat on the floor and held her wife as she sobbed into his chest.

He looked at his children, "Dad did I just hear you right Uncle Luke and Auntie Brooke are alive?" Jamie said as he leaned against the wall to steady his now limp legs.

"Yes, Jamie," Nathan looked at his daughter who was shaking on the sofa, "Lydi, they are alive."

Jamie sat down with Auggie on the floor, Lydia immediately joined them, "How's that for a birthday wish Augs?"

Auggie looked at his cousins and began to laugh, "I think I might have just used my wishing power for the rest of my life," He wiped his tear stained cheeks, "When do we get to talk to them?"

* * *

Brooke and Lucas sat next to each other in a small medical office, at the advisement of Joseph they agreed to have the twins checked out, "So have you thought about what we do next?" Brooke asked as they stared at their children behind the glass divider.

"I need to divorce Isobel," Lucas leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Then we can get married again."

"I don't think I want to get re-married right away," Brooke said, "I think we should try living together again first. On the island we were in this artificial bubble, now that we're going home we have to face the reality of our lives. You said it yourself, you have to get divorced first and I should probably have a conversation with Julian. Two years is a long time I'm sure he has moved on, but at the very least he is owed a conversation" Brooke paused to shake her head, "This is going to sound so silly, considering everything else but what if August doesn't like me?"

"He's going to love you and he's going to love Iona and Easton. He always wanted a sibling, now he has two." Lucas smiled, "As much as I would like to get married again right away, I will respect your request to take things slow." He put his arm around her shoulder, "But don't make me wait too long or I'll have no choice but to take you by force."

Brooke kinked her eyebrow and stared into his eyes, "Think about what you just said for a moment."

"What is it about you pretty girl huh?" Lucas grinned, "I'm an author by profession and when I'm around you I get all tongue tied and say the most asinine things." Lucas put his head on her shoulder, "I just implied I would rape you for Christ's sake."

They were both silent for a few minutes and Brooke broke the tension and started to laugh, "If you want to make a life with me you're going to have to figure out how to speak to me or what kind of relationship would that be?"

"It would just be sex," Lucas grinned a sly smile, "Alright you win, we can wait to get married."

"Thank you Luke," Brooke adjusted in the chair and put her head on his shoulder, "Now let's concentrate on getting home, I miss our family."

The doctor came out and motioned for them to come with her, "Your children are in surprisingly good health considering they have only lived on an island without electricity and running water." She handed a folder to Brooke, "Here is some information about vaccines and developmental milestones. Someone will be with you shortly to register their births so they can get birth certificates and social security numbers." The doctor tickled the babies, "Enjoy them you guys, and happy early first birthday."

* * *

A week later Lucas, Brooke and their twins returned to Tree Hill, they decided Brooke, Iona and Easton would stay at a hotel until Lucas spoke to Auggie about the island happenings and their existence. "I know you, you're going to chicken out." Brooke kinked her eyebrow, "Then August is going to find out accidentally and it will be a giant mess."

"I'm going to tell him," Lucas stuck his tongue out, "I've had a busy week, filing divorce papers, doing required interviews." Lucas pulled her into him, "Taking HOT showers, eating HOT food, sleeping in a real bed. I was enjoying myself for a few days, I'm not stalling."

"You've seen him a few times via facetime and hesitated every time," Brooke paused and started clucking like a chicken.

Lucas folded his arms across his chest, "Please, you act like that conversation was easy for you to have with Julian."

Brooke frowned at the mention of Julian's name, "It was hard, but it had to be done. It was the right thing to do. He's engaged to an actress named Alex Dupree, I met her before the island, she's wonderful." Brooke threw a baby blanket at him, "So stop stalling."

"I'm not, I just didn't want to tell him until I got to see him in person." Lucas paused at the door, "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Whatever you say broody, I know you and this isn't a conversation you want to have I can tell." Brooke understood, "I mean August is your son, we were missing for almost two years and now here we are and you have a lot of surprises for him. You are divorcing his mother, you had two children with a woman he knows nothing about during that time. I would think you were a pod person if you weren't a little nervous."

Lucas grabbed the keys to the rental car, "I'll be back, fingers crossed Auggie is with me." He kissed the twins and turned to Brooke, "I love you."

"We love you too," Brooke smiled, "Good luck."

Ten minutes later Lucas parked in front of his childhood home, his mother had agreed that the first person he should see when he returned to Tree Hill was his son, she had mentioned a big homecoming party planned for the weekend, he had reluctantly agreed. Lucas got out of the car and walked up to the house, he knocked on the door to his old bedroom. Auggie opened the door and Lucas pulled him in for a hug, "I missed you so much," Lucas choked back the rush of emotion that seemed to hit him all at once. "Can I come in?"

"It was your room first," Auggie smirked.

Lucas walked into his old bedroom, he noticed there was a new bookcase along the back wall filled with hardbacks, "You brought over my books, how many have you read?"

"Almost all of them," Auggie said sitting down on the bed, "I found some interesting things in these novels."

"These books shaped my youth, made me the man I am today. Do you have a favorite?" Lucas sat down at the small desk chair in the corner across from Auggie.

Auggie reached back and pulled two books from the nightstand, "I have read these two a dozen times already."

Lucas smiled when he realized what books Auggie was holding, "If you can believe it I was going to give those to you for your eleventh birthday." Lucas wiped at his face, "I keep telling myself that the crash wasn't my fault, it kills me that I missed one of your birthdays. You'll be twelve in a few weeks, I'm relieved I only missed one."

"Don't beat yourself up Dad," Auggie smiled, "I do have a question for you." He opened the copies of _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ , "I want to know about Brooke Davis."

Lucas looked down at the handwritten love notes Brooke had put in the inside covers, 'She got me these for my 18th birthday,' he thought, 'because my old copies were tattered and worn.' "What made you think to ask about Brooke?"

Auggie reached towards the nightstand again, "Well the inscription in those for one thing, this picture was on your nightstand," Auggie handed Lucas the photo frame and a stack of pictures, "These were tucked into the pages of some of the books I took from your library at our home in Charlotte."

Lucas felt dizzy, the pictures he had hidden had slipped his mind, but he never thought when he left to fly to London that it would take him nearly two years to return home. He looked down at the one on top and smiled, it was a picture from graduation. Brooke was wearing a black lace dress and he was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin was on her shoulder and a large grin was spread across his face. Both of them were wearing their grad caps, they looked so happy. Lucas sighed, "Brooke Davis is the love of my life Auggie."

"Yeah, I've heard that a few times. If you loved her so much why did you get divorced, I read all of her letters she clearly loved you." Auggie brought those out from under the bed, "So I want to know about her... What happened Dad?"

Lucas's eyes widened at the old discolored shoe box, "Those were still in the closet weren't they?" Auggie nodded, "Brooke and I met freshman year, I fell for her immediately. By Halloween we were a couple and we stayed that way till Brooke's parents took her to California for the summer before senior year. She broke up with me and I dated one of her friends, it was so..." Lucas couldn't find the right words, "High school." He laughed, "When she returned for our last year of school I realized how much I missed her, but she was having none of it. It hurt her that I moved on while she was gone, so she gave me the silent treatment for weeks. One night it was raining and I heard someone pounding on my door, it was Brooke and she was clutching that box," Lucas pointed to the shoe box on the bed, "She told me she loved me and I had hurt her terribly by moving on so quickly. Then she left, naturally I chased after her and professed to be the guy for her and we rekindled our romance." Lucas paused to rub his head, "Three weeks after graduation I proposed and a year and a half later we got married, it was simple and small, only our closest family and friends."

"I know I've seen the pictures," Auggie said.

Lucas furrowed his brow, "How did you see those?"

"Brooke's scrapbooks are at Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's house, some guy named Julian brought them here, he said Brooke would have wanted Haley to have them." Auggie sat up straight, not wanting to stray too far off topic, "So what happened after you got married?"

"Nothing at first, we were young and in love." Lucas let out a small laugh, "A few years later I became depressed, I was trying to sell my first book and none of the publishers I contacted were interested. I started drinking, pushing people away and I hurt the person who had always loved me for nothing... Brooke." Lucas smiled a sad smile, "I had an affair Auggie, I felt guilty immediately, when I told Brooke and begged for her forgiveness she filed for divorce."

"Did you have an affair with Isobel?" Auggie asked in a hushed tone.

Lucas nodded, "Yes." Lucas was taken aback by the sound of his son calling his mother by her first name, "Your mom told me she was pregnant a few weeks later. After my divorce was final I proposed to Isobel and we got married when you were three months old."

"So I ruined your shot at a reconciliation with the love of your life?" Auggie felt hot tear burning his eyes. "Now tell me about after the plane crashed. I mean you two were around each other for almost two years, was it weird?"

"First things first, you didn't ruin my life Auggie." Lucas reached for his son's hand, "Becoming a father was the best day of my life, sleeping with your mother might have been a mistake but I got you out of the deal so I think that's a win."

"Isobel is a horrible mother, you should have had an affair with someone else," Auggie scoffed.

"Your mother's shortcomings are a conversation for another day," Lucas was hurt by Auggie's words, he felt like he had failed his son when he left him with Isobel. "I was injured after the plane crash, I can show you the nasty scar on my shoulder." Auggie shook his head, "Brooke took care of me while I was recovering," He gulped, now was as good a time as any he thought, "We fell in love again on the island," Lucas pulled out his phone and found the picture of the twins he had taken, "One thing led to another and Brooke became pregnant." Lucas saw Auggie's eyes widen, "Here's a picture of your new siblings." Lucas handed him the phone, "They will turn one four days after your twelfth birthday. Your little sister's name is Iona Penelope Scott and your brother's name is Easton Davis Scott."

Auggie stood up and went to the door, "I think you should go dad." Auggie averted Lucas's eyes, "I want to keep living here with Grandma Karen." Lucas nodded before standing up and headed to the door, he went to hug Auggie and was surprised when he flinched, "Go back to your family with Brooke, Isobel abandoned me and you made the family with Brooke that you always wanted... I am now an orphan." Before Lucas could respond Auggie had closed the shut the door in his face and locked it.

* * *

"I destroyed my son Brooke, you didn't see his face." Lucas whined into his cell phone while he drove back to the hotel. "I was a fool for thinking he would just accept this and we could be one happy blended family."

"Don't be such a drama queen Lucas, he's just a boy and his whole world crumbled in around him when our plane crashed. We finally get rescued and you told him he has a new brother and sister, that's a lot to take in." Brooke smiled down at the twins.

"You told me to tell him," Lucas hissed.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "I know I did. We couldn't keep the twins a secret forever could we?"

"No, I suppose not." Lucas huffed, "But my son hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he just needs some time to process everything." Brooke paused, "I was talking to Haley she wants us to come over for dinner tonight. I told her about Iona and Easton, she can't wait to meet them."

Lucas softened for a moment, "Mom can't wait to meet them either. I'm going to stop by the Rivercourt on my way back. I'll see you soon pretty girl, I love you."

"Love you too," Brooke said before disconnecting the call.

Lucas parked the car and smiled when he saw who was playing at the court, "Do you need one more?" He asked as he shut the door.

Nathan laughed, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes, you look better now that you've cut your hair. Man buns are not that cool big brother." He hugged Lucas and turned to his children, "All you've been talking about is Uncle Lucas this, Uncle Lucas that and here he is and you haven't said a word."

Jamie threw the ball to his dad, "Whatever dad." Jamie walked over to Lucas, "Hi Uncle Luke, I'm glad you aren't dead."

"Me too Jamie, me too." Lucas couldn't believe how grown up he looked, "You've grown like a foot. Are you as tall as me now?"

"Nope, taller." Jamie winked before taking the ball from Nathan and tossing it into the basket. "A few more inches and I'll be taller than my dad."

Lucas felt like someone knocked the wind out if him, "Wow, that's insane."

Nathan took a sip from his water bottle, "No what's insane is the fact that Jamie DROVE us over here."

Lucas rubbed his head, "Wow, now I feel incredibly old. Thanks for that little brother."

Lydia walked over from the bleachers, "I've missed you Uncle Lucas, I'm glad you're okay."

"I can't believe how much you look like your mother, I'm sure you here that though every day." Lydia nodded and Lucas hugged her, "I missed you too Lydi. So what do you say Scott family, how about a game of two on two?"

* * *

"My mom said Auggie wasn't coming today." Lucas frowned, "Is he ever going to forgive me?"

"Yes, you just have to give him time." Brooke reached for his hand, "He's been through a lot, we were rescued a month ago and Isobel has yet to resurface. His father returned home with a new woman and new kids, it's natural to feel displaced. He will come around, I promise you." Brooke smiled as they passed over the bridge, her favorite spot, "Will you stop the car, I want to check out my secret spot before going to Nathan and Haley's."

Lucas pulled over the car, "Do you want me to wait?"

"No, it's not that far of a walk. I'll see you in a little while," She opened the door and blew kisses to her babies, "Keep daddy in line for me okay, I will expect a full report tonight." She waved to Lucas as he drove off and turned towards the trail that led down to the water. She noticed a young teenager sitting by the riverbed, "Hello August."

He turned and looked at her, "How did you know I would be here?"

"This place is my secret spot. Letters 80, 81 and 82 were written right over there." Brooke sat down beside him, "So why are you here?"

Auggie blushed at the mention of the letter, "So you know I read the letters," Brooke nodded, "Well I like this place, it's quiet, private and no one ever bothers me," He rolled his eyes, "Until now."

Brooke laughed, "So touchy."

"Sorry, I don't know what you want from me." Auggie huffed, "I hate you, I spent a long time trying to figure out who you were and now that I know I wish you would just go away."

"Alright, well how about I tell you a little story then I can go." Brooke pulled a journal from her purse, "I got this from your Aunt Haley, it's one of mine, she just had it for safe keeping" she cleared her throat. "Lucas and I have been married for a few weeks and last night we had _the talk_ , what talk you ask? The children talk... We have both decided that 25 is the ideal age to start our family and we settled on a number. We both know that we want three children, and God willing we will have two boys and a girl." Brooke closed her journal and looked at Auggie, "Why are you crying August?"

"I thought that you didn't want me," Auggie sniffed and wiped his face, "My own mother didn't want me why would you want me."

"She's the one then that's missing out, we want you buddy," Brooke put her arm around his shoulder, "Our family isn't complete without you August." Brooke stood up, "Now come on I know two little people who are dying to meet you."

Twenty minutes later Auggie and Brooke walked up the steps to Nathan and Haley's house, "I was really mean to my dad do you think he's going to forgive me?"

"Absolutely," Brooke smiled, "He talked about you almost everyday August, he never stopped trying to get home."

"I'm glad you were with him Brooke," Auggie ran his hands through his shaggy blond hair, "He really loves you, I don't think he ever stopped."

Brooke laughed, "I never stopped loving him either, so I suppose we're even."

* * *

 ***One Year Later***

Brooke entered the kitchen after putting the twins down, "So August are you looking forward to your birthday party. It isn't everyday that a boy turns thirteen, you will officially be a teenager. Have you thought about what you want yet?"

"Would you like some hot coco pretty girl?" Lucas said from the sink.

Brooke pulled her hair up into a ponytail, "That sounds great broody." She looks at Auggie, "So present ideas? I'm almost done shopping, so the window of opportunity is closing."

"There is one thing that I want," Auggie looked at her, "Brooke do you think it would be alright if I call you mom from now on?"

Brooke could feel fresh tears forming in her eyes, "Of course August I would love that."

Lucas walked over to the table and sat down three mugs of coco, interrupting the private moment, "Auggie I don't think that's a good idea," he sighs.

Brooke is confused and hurt by his words, the look on Auggie's face has her seeing red. She turns to Lucas to give him a piece of her mind and sees that he is now standing right next to her. "What is wrong with you Lucas Scott?"

"Pretty girl I love you. We have been together for the last three years, you nursed me back to health after the plane crash, you love my son as if he were your own, you are an incredible mother to the twins." He got down on one knee and opens the ring box, "Let's make this official and become one family. Marry me Brooke, I'm lost without you."

She looked at Lucas, then looked at Auggie behind him, "You knew about this August Sebastian Scott?!" His face turned to the all too familiar squint she had seen on his father's face for years. "I should just murder you both in your sleep."

"Just say yes mom, Dad is getting old, he might not be able to get back up again." Auggie said through fits of laughter.

"Hey, I'm only thirty five mister and be careful, one day you too will be old." Lucas pointed at him then looked back to Brooke. "So pretty girl, what do you say?"

Brooke silenced him with a kiss on the lips, "Yes Lucas, the answer is yes."

 ***~*For Diane*~***

* * *

So that was THE END... What did all of you think? I just realized when I was reading it over that I sort of left it open for a potential sequel... I'll talk to Diane and see what she thinks, I know one thing is for certain there are three stories I want to finish before I start on anything else. :)

Review and tell me what you think.. Sequel or no sequel?

Thanks again!

Krystal


End file.
